Denial
by Sparxs29
Summary: A Daiki Aomine and Taiga Kagami fanfic. When denying love becomes too much for Aomine, how will they both cope in a relationship where they are both dominant? The battle for control between these two continues, but this time they are off the court. Warning: Yaoi, if you do not like boy on boy love stop now.


_**Denial~**_

* * *

"A-Aomine, S-stop... Oww, that hurts... I said that hurts, be careful you jerk. And you are pushing too hard!" Kagami grumbled towards Aomine in pain.

"Shut it Kagami, how am I... How am I supposed to get it in, if I don't push hard?" He growled back, not enjoying being told what to do.

"Try it from a different angle or something." hissed a reply.

At that moment Coach Aida steps into the gym, catching both the boys in action. "What are you doing?! Infact, what have you done!" She yelled, stomping in their general direction.

A loud crashing sound echoed through the hall as the broken basket ball hoop hit the ground. "Ahh coach!" Kagami yelled as he wobbled underneath the weight of Aomine standing on his shoulders.

Aida made her way right up to Kagami and poked him in the chest. "What, have, you done?!" she asked once more, her voice made of pure venom.

Aomine smirked softly and jumed backwards off of Kagami's shoulders, landing on the floor. "You know Aida-Kun, you should really teach your players not to dunk the ball too hard. This is like the third hoop now... Bad Taiga." he chuckled, picking up his towel and heading off towards the changing rooms.

Kagami took one step towards the changing rooms before a hand was pressed to his chest. "Oh no mister, you are going to pay me back for this one, three laps of the gym... And you can clean and polish this floor when you are done... Now go get changed!" She ordered, kicking him in the back to set him off in the right direction.

Kagami headed towards the changing rooms and grabbed his towel and cleaning essentials, before making a way towards the showers. "I, am going, to kill him."

"Kagami? Kagami! No Kagami! Stop! Don't touch me! KAGAMI!"

After school, practice was a little tense, and as Aomine and Kise sat at the edge of the court, watching their friends running and bouncing a basket ball, Kise only made the situation worse.

"So, what have you been up to today Aominechin?" Kise asked, laying back on the cold surface beneath him, soaking in the sun from up above.

Aomine shrugged softly. "Nothing... I practiced with Taiga. He broke a hoop today did you know. He still thinks he can beat me. No one can beat me but me." He smirked, looking down at the blond haired model. "Anyway, coach came in when we were trying to fix it, so he had to clean and polish the floor. Then it was lunch... You know the food here isn't half bad! Then we just spent the afternoon laying out in the sun like you and I are now, just talking about Tetsuya." He explained, falling back onto the hard ground to lay down.

Kise raised an eyebrow slightly but shook his head. "Well, at least you aren't at each other's throats like last year." He chuckled, closing his eyes lightly. "Kurokochin hasn't changed one bit in the last year, he still keeps refusing me. He is so stubborn." He sighed lightly, sheilding his face from the sun, using his arms.

"So, Aominechin, you wanna hang out after school?" Kise asked casually, hoping to be able to catch up with his old friend once more.

Aomine answered rather quickly, but he seemed not to be phased by his answer. "Can't, going to practice basket ball with Taiga, and then catch something to eat. I would say you could join us, but to be hounest, you would get bored of me whooping your ass to much and then you would just be no fun." he mumbled with a shrug, his own eyes closed now, and his hands behind his head.

Kise frowned, rather deeply. He opened his eyes and proped himself up on one arm to look at Aomine with a curious exspression. "Ahh, Kagamichin, I see." He said deliberately slow and suggestive. "I mean hey, who am I to say who you can hang out with and when." He smirked, his eyes narrowed as he watched Aomine in silence.

Aomine's eyes shot open at once and he glared down at Kise, a look of rage and annoyance in his eyes. "What do you mean by that Kise?" he asked, his voice threatening, very threatening.

Kise snickered and shook his head, "Nothing Daiki." He chuckled. "Just remember, if you want something and don't take it, you will regret it the rest of your life. If you take something and then don't want it, you will regret it little to none." He spoke softly, slowly, drifting off to sleep as he laid back down in the warm sun and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kagami fell back on the court, ripping his shirt off over his head. Covered in sweat and panting quickly. His face bright red and his heart beating like crazy.

Aomine smirked, "Had enough?" he chuckled darkly, towering over the red head, his shadow keeping the near setting sun from blazing down onto him.

Kagami sighed and nodded weakly. "I give up Daiki, you have won." he groaned in defeat, pushing himself back up onto his feet, stealing the ball from Aomine, dribbling up to the hoop in hope to dunk the ball in one last time, but Aomine wasn't having any of it, none at all.

Aomine jumped on Kagami's back like a little child would and smashed the ball out of his hand. "Tch! Naughty, naughty." He laughed, watching the ball roll away.

"Foul! Get off me you lump!" Kagami complained, twisting his shoulders and back in hope to get out of his friends grip. He felt Aomine stop struggling, and warm breath on his left ear, he felt two soft lips brush against the warm spot, before Aomine's front teeth grazed his ear gently.

"Daiki!" he yelled, throwing the boy off his back and twisting around to look down at Aomine with question and unsure eyes.

Aomine fell off Kagami's back and onto the cold hard floor with a thump. He groaned in pain and shook his head to clear it from the dizziness. "Hey, it was a joke Taiga, a joke okay? Calm down." He yelled back, his cheeks flushed with what looked like anger, but was also a rather large amount of embarrassment, what had he done that for?

Kagami frowed and narrowed his eyes, "A joke?" he asked, wanting Aomine to say it again, to make sure.

Aomine stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "Uhh yea, I told you, a joke, alright?" He grumbled, picking up Kagami's shirt off the floor and chucking it at him. "Lets go to the pub Taiga." He instructed, heading off the court.

Kagami caught his shirt and watched as Aomine headed towards the street. Kagami lifted one hand and lightly touched his ear, shivering lightly as he remembered the feel of the others warm breath and surprisingly soft lips. "Just a joke." He whispered with a shake of his head as he quickly followed after his friend.

* * *

"Oh Taiga, you're such a spoil sport. Come on, let me have one last drink!" A very drunken Aomine whinned as he was dragged out of the pub backwards by his team mate.

Kagami completely ignored the others protests and walked down the road, glad he lived not to far from the place they had decided to go drinking. "God you drink like a fish, and you weight a ton, here, lean on my shoulders." He ordered, wrapping one arm around the stumbling guy in an attempt to support his weight.

Aomine wrapped his arm tightly over Kagami's shoulder and chuckled happily. "Oh, strong guy now are we?" He laughed as Kagami managed to open his front door, and shove the jolly male in with a heave.

Kagami walked to a large cupboard in his kitchen, retrieving two blankets and laid them out on the large sofa in the livingroom. "Aomine, I set the couch up for you." He called, walking into his room and stripping down to his boxers, completely exhausted. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and sighing with contentment.

Aomine looked at the couch in annoyance, not wanting to sleep on it when there was a perfectly good bed in the house. He stripped down to his boxers quickly.

Kagami was just drifting off to sleep, letting the darkness take him over when all of a sudden he couldn't breath. "Hmm Taiga, your skin is so warm." Aomine mumbled, laying ontop of the other male, cuddling his head down into the red head's firm chest, humming happily.

Kagami's eyes shot open in shock. "Uhh, D-Daiki?" He stuttered, his cheeks and ears flamming up in embarrassment. "If this is another one of your jokes, it isn't funny, Daiki?" He spoke clearly, making sure to get his point across to the other, still intoxicated male.

"Hmm, why would I joke Taiga?" He asked softly, moving his head up to bury it into the nook in Kagami's neck, where it met his shoulder. Aomine pressed his soft lips to Kagami's tough skin, letting both his hands wander over the tight muscles over Kagami's body, leaving the other man speechless.

"Daiki, you are drunk, you don't know what you are saying." He choked, unable to move from the shock. He just stared up at the ceiling, trying to control his breathing as Aomine's lips tickled his throat and his hands unknotted his muscles.

Aomine lifted his head and lined it up with Kagami's looking down into the others eyes, his own filled deeply with something Kagami could not make out. "I love you... Taiga, I know exactly what i'm saying, I have always, loved you." He breathed, his words stinking of alcohol.

Kagami shook slightly, unable to get his own mind straight. "I-i'm not gay." he whispered, unable to speak as loud as he had been before.

Aomine's laughed then, it was a small chuckle as stroked the inside of Kagami's thigh with the tips of his fingers. "Then why are you not stopping me? Not protesting?" He asked, deepening his voice, making it slightly husky as he reached down hesitating, his lips barely and inch away from the male beneath him.

Kagami swallowed, his eyes wide, a million things going through his head at once. "I... I don't, know." He breathed, searching Aomine's eyes, trying to read them. Trying to work out how he felt about Daiki, how he was going to react, now.

Reaching down Aomine kissed Kagami's bottom lip ever so softly, sveral times infact, teasing him, until he finally got a response out of him.

Kagami let out a gentle grunt and proped himself up, unable to help but tangle his fingers into that dark blue hair, his lips moving gently, but a hint of curiosity and uncertaincy lingered in the way he kissed.

Aomine smirked and pulled his lips away, before teasingly brushing them lightly over Kagami's. "I guess, if you aren't gay, and you think this is one big joke, I guess I should leave." He muttered softly, slipping down Kagami's body slowly.

"No, stop... Wait, Daiki." He asked, no pleaded the other male, not letting go of Aomine's hair.

Aomine stopped where he was and looked up from under his eye lashes. "Oh, a bit forward don't you think?" he chuckled, still in his drunk state, he did as he was told, laying his head down where he had stopped, feeling the soft material of the others boxers against his cheek.

Aomine grinned, still overly happy from the alcohol. He let one finger run slowly and lightly over the lump in the boxers next to him, his grin only getting wider as he felt the body beneath him shaking a little more, and lustful grunts coming from the mouth of the owner. "You know, for someone who isn't gay, you seem to be very turned on right now." He snickered lightly.

Aomine's snickering was cut short and he gasped as all of a sudden he was shoved back on the bed, and the person he was previously ontop of now straddling his lap.

Kagami had hold of either of Aomine's wrists, and pinned them both down as his lips began to hungrily roam over the slightly more tanned skin, his teeth nipping, his lips sucking and his tongue licking where ever he could reach.

"W-woahhhhaaaa, Ta-Taiga... Shit... calm doooowwn." Aomine chuckled softly, several moans and grunts escaping his mouth at the apropriate times.

Kagami lifted his head lightly, "Hmm, you are all talk and no action, that is your problem Daiki. You may over power me on the court, but I am afraid this is my bed... And I guess you do turn me on, but I can blame you for making me a homo tomorrow, for now, your mine." Kagami growled softly, reaching down and kissing the dumb struck Aomine, licking the other ace's bottom lip lightly to get him to open up.

The roles now seemingly reversed Aomine blinked and then relaxed, opening his mouth, the mingle of hot breath finally seattling him as he let his tongue dance with the red heads for a short while before needing to breath.

Kagami kissed down Aomine's chin and neck, stopping on the shoulder and biting and sucking and licking enough in the same spot to make sure a mark would remain in that place.

Carrying on the journey the slightly shorter male made his way over Aomine's chest, stopping to give the right nipple a quick lick.

Aomine moaned deeply and as soon as his hands were free, they were exploring and marveled at the muscles on Kagami's shoulders, his back, his chest, abdomen, arms. Moaning and groaning all the while.

Kagami's lips reached just under the blue haired ace's belly button, when he began to palm the now growing erection through the material that covered it.

Aomine's breathing began to race and his back arched a little at the mild pleasure. Then he heard a husky voice through the thudding in his ears. "If you want more, you are going to have to beg for it." Kagami whispered, it was his turn to tease now.

Kagami slipped two fingers under the elastic at the top of Aomine's boxers, letting them slide down as far as they could, just stroking the top of the erection. His ears were filled with a groan of impatients, "I don't have to beg, I get what I want anyway. I take orders from nobody!" Aomine sneered in his direction, his pride and dominant side still too strong, despite the throbbing in his underware.

Kagami sighed, "That's the wrong answer I'm afraid. Shame." He mumbled, reaching his head down and running his lips and nose over the clothed length.

Aomine let out a strangled moan as he gripped the shetes beneath him. "Tai-ai-ga! I won't beg!" He gasped out, gritting his teeth as the strain increased.

Kagami chuckled softly, an idea coming to mind. 'I wonder how he reacts to dirty talk?' he thought to himself, a small smirk on his face. "Wow, look at that bulge, how big aaaaarrrre you Daaaaiki? How thhhick are you? With your stamina too... I bet we could go right through until sunrise, and miss half of school along with it." He spoke with a deep alluring voice as he then licked Aomine's inner thigh. "Is it just me or is my mouth extra wet, and a bit hotter tonight? You know, someone once told me my lips are really strong." He carried on, glacing up at Aomine momentarily and smiling cheekily.

"Taiga! J-Just do it! Please! Blow me already!" He cried out in frustration, feeling as his boxers vanished, and, unlike before with all the teasing, Kagami got straight to it... Taking Aomine by surprised as he was practically swallowed whole. "NNNGHH!" he gasped, his fingers digging into the bed and Kagami's hair like his life depended on it.

Kagami licked and sucked, trying hard to focus on what he was doing, it was his first time giving a blow job after all. He licked up and down the length as his head bobbed up and down at different speeds, working out how quick Aomine liked it, and then how tight he liked it, before trying to find the spots that were most sensitive.

"Oh god, I think, I..."Aomine began, but Kagami had stopped, and there seemed no more need to finish the sentence. He groaned deeply, "What are you doing, I'm almost there don't stop you idiot!" He groaned, an ache in his stomach making his toes curl.

"Patience my darling Daiki." Kagami breathed, moving one hand towards the soft flesh between the back of the thighs, but Aomine caught his wrist.

"Oh no, I have basket ball to play tomorrow, if you go sticking anything into me I won't even be able to walk properly!" he protested, pushing the hand away from his asshole, and grabbing hold of his own length, ready to pump himself done, but Kagami stopped him.

"I told you, this is my bed, and you never go to practice anyway, I have to help coach unload the new equipment and take it to the gym." he told the other before pushing his chest back down onto the bed and moving one hand towards his entrance. "Just relax." He muttered, before slowly pushing one finger in.

Taking his time to make sure he properly stretched out the other male, Kagami accidently brushed a finger against a bundle of nerves that sent a shameful cry escaping Aomine's lips as his back arched slightly.

Kagami was taken back at first, and he stroked that spot again, this time a little harder, only to watch Aomine's back to rise a little more off the bed and him cry out his name loudly. He had read gay porn before, wondering what it was that could even make sex fun for the person recieving, something about a prostate, a sweet spot, was all he could remember, it seemed like he had found Aomine's.

Aomine gasped for breath as he lay hot and flushed on the bed. "Taiga please, this isn't enough, I want it, i'm ready, please, i'm ready." He panted, not caring anymore for shame.

Kagami looked up at the dark haired males face and nodded once, shifting forwards, and slowly sliding halfway in, shivering slightly in the action. "Shit." He mumbled, not realising how good this would feel, and the fact it did still frightened him, but there was no point in backing out now.

Aomine grunted a little in discomfort, but he pressed back into Kagami, wanting more. "Taiga." He breathed softly in encouragement.

Kagami groaned lightly as that voice whispered his name. He pushed all the way in and paused before slidding out just as slow. This process repeating a couple of times before the slow movements were not enough for either of them, and in no time the room was filled with moans, groans, cries, gasps, whispers and the rhythmic sound of skin contacting skin over and over, the bed creaking under the pressure, and the heavy breathing which created the sweet sound of love making.

All in due course they both had to reach a climax, and Kagami spurting first, up deep inside his partner. The warmth and turn on of that only setting Aomine off all over, well, everything.

Laying side by side, Kagami was still slightly confused, but did not regret what had happened, but now he had to wonder about himself, and about the relationship it left him and Daiki in... He just hoped the other male would remember the next morning, and that what he had said, about always loving him, was not just talk.

Aomine layed in silence, his happiness through the roof. 'You know Kise, you are totally right... Geez, I hope I never have to admit to that again.' he thought, sighing gently and closing his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Aomine opened his eyes, to find himself latched to Kagami's side like a leech, his nose pressed against a cute pink nipple. He jerked very gently, but images and small reminders of last night washed through his head, pretending to be super drunk when he was still practically sober... Like he would get drunk that easy... Confessing his love to Kagami, and knowing, if it turned out badly, the next morning he could blame it on alcohol... He never realised, he never thought, he didn't even realise, he would end up having one of the best nights of his life. He slipped lightly off the bed and walked towards the door for the bathroom.

"You are not skipping out on me are you?" A teasing voice came from behind the satisfied basketball player. Aomine turned back around to look at Kagami, stretching as he blinked and tried to wake himself up, a smirk across his face.

Aomine chuckled lightly, "No, I'm going to the bathroom." He chuckled, walking into the ensuit and relieving himself. He walked up to the basin and turned on the tap, splashing his face with cold water, looking up at the mirror to check the bags out under his eyes.

Kagami sighed happily and layed on the bed, staring at the ceiling, touching spots on his body gently, where he was sure he could still feel a pair of soft lips. The silece and trance was shattered in an instance. "KAGAMI!"

* * *

As lunch time came around, Aomine stood with Kuroko and Kise, dressed in a high neck jumper and a scarf. "Aomine-kun, it is summer, why are you wearing winter clothes?" Kuroko asked in curiosity.

Kise was glaring at Aomine with a look which said, 'I know what is going on.' "Kurokochin, you see-" Kise began, before a hand darted out before he could say anymore. Aomine gave him a look in return, one that said, 'One word and you are dead.'

"I am ill." Aomine stated simply, although he seemed perfectly fine, other than his walking was a little off, and he was wearing a bunch of winter clothes.

Kise licked the palm of Aomine's hand quickly, causing Aomine to jerk his hand away... that was a bad idea. "Kagamichin gave him a hickey and they had sex." Kise blurted out before he ran off quickly, giggling stupidly as he did.

Aomine flushed a deep red, made of both embarrassment and rage, then as he went to chase after the tell tale, two arms wrapped around him from behind, and hot breath could be felt of his left ear, then two soft lips brushed against the same spot lightly, before the teeth of a familiar red head grazed it gently. "Taiga." He whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into the strong chest and arms around him.

Out of the blue a small voice picked up, a voice belonging to someone neither of them realised was still there. "Kise-kun made sure my hickies are around the top of my legs and hips last night, so they won't be seen." Kuroko spoke out to them both.

"WHAT!?" The two ace's chorused.

* * *

Well this took me intervals throughout the whole of today to write, but I hope it is okay :) please, any reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoyed :)~


End file.
